This invention relates generally to setting tools and more particularly to an automated apparatus for setting studs into garments.
Objects that are typically secured to garments for decorative purposes are referred to in the art as both "studs" and "nails." Generally, the nail type of decorative fastener has a flat head whereas the stud type of fastener has a slightly rounded or convex head. Other shaped heads of course may be provided. For purposes of the present application the term "stud" is meant to include studs, nails or decorative members of various other shapes provided with leg members for securing to a garment.
It is common practice to provide decorative patterns of studs on garments such as blue jeans, denim jackets, leather jackets, shirts and the like. Normally, the stud is provided with points or legs in the form of integral prongs extending from the head portion. In setting or attaching the stud to material, the prongs are simply pushed through the material and then bent preferably inwardly to secure the stud in place.
Various tools have been provided in the past for setting stud shaped objects which in some cases are not studs and do not perform the same function as studs. For instance there are bung tin drivers, rivet setters, shoe plate tools and snap attaching tools which attach objects that are not part of the relevant art. Examples of such devices are set forth in the following patents:
______________________________________ U. S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 822,918 Brooks 1,179,172 Frankel 1,289,526 Nye 1,500,253 Miller 2,020,389 West 3,900,143 Gallman 3,964,660 Hensley 4,412,640 Sugiyama et al. ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 822,918 to Brooks and U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,172 to Frankel both disclose Bung Tin Drivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,526 to Nye and U.S. Pat. No. 1,500,253 to Miller both disclose Rivet Setting Tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,389 to West discloses a Shoe Plate Tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,143 to Hensley discloses a Snap Attaching Tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,143 to Gallman and 4,412,640 to Sugiyama et al. both disclose Stud Setting Tools.
Generally the stud setting tools are in the form of manually operated devices that allowed a user to load one stud, set that stud, reload the setting tool then set another stud. These tools make the job of setting studs very laborious and very time consuming. While there are also automated stud setting tools, these devices generally feed a stud to an attaching area and drive the stud into the fabric in one relative motion without first aligning the stud to the driver. Because the studs are not always aligned properly before they are inserted into the fabric, these devices frequently suffer from a jamming problem.
When a stud is misfed, as frequently occurs, the resulting jam causes machine down-time which is expensive in terms of lost productivity. The jams are generally difficult to clear and waste time and effort on the part of the operator. Thus, there exists the need for an improved stud setting machine which jams less frequently and allows for easy access to the studs in the event of a jam while providing high speed operation.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an automated stud setting apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide an automated stud setting apparatus that jams infrequently.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an automated stud setting apparatus that allows for easy access to a stud in the event of a jam.